Schlangen lieben besser
by tardis noise
Summary: One-Shot, den ich einmal für eine Freundin geschrieben habe...


Ich liege wach im Bett. Halb 12. In 20 Minuten sollte ich mich auf den Weg machen. Ich lausche dem gleichmäßigen Atmen der anderen Mädchen in meinem Schlafsaal. Sie alle schlafen. Glücklicherweise. Eigentlich bin ich auch müde und ich spüre, wie die Erschöpfung in mir aufsteigt. Aber sie liefert sich einen Kampf mit der freudigen Erregung, die ich beim Gedanke an das, was gleich passieren wird, empfinde. Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen. Wenn die anderen wüssten…

Ich starre nach oben in die Dunkelheit. Die Zeit scheint unendlich langsam zu verstreichen. Warum ist die Zeit langsam, wenn man auf etwas Tolles wartet?

Ich seufze. Fünf Minuten. Der Mond kriecht hinter der Wolkendecke hervor und erleuchtet den Schlafsaal in blassem, weißem Licht. Ich kann nicht mehr still in meinem Bett liegen, halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. So leise wie möglich schlüpfe ich aus dem Bett und in meine Schuhe. Ich bin voll angezogen, noch immer in schwarzen Jeans und einer weißen Bluse. Ich schnappe mir meinen Zauberstab und schleiche mich aus dem Schlafsaal. Hermine murmelt etwas im Schlaf und dreht sich auf die andere Seite. Ob sie etwas bemerkt hat? Und wenn schon. Ich ziehe leise die Tür hinter mir zu und eile die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo ich aber geschockt stehen bleibe. Fred und George Weasley sitzen mit dem Rücken zu mir und lachen über irgendetwas. Ich bleibe angespannt stehen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich nicht gesehen haben. Die Zwillinge zählen eigentlich zu meinen engsten Freunden, aber von meinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten müssen sie deshalb nicht unbedingt wissen.

Langsam atme ich aus. Sie scheinen mich nicht gehört zu haben. Schritt für Schritt bewege ich mich auf das Porträtloch zu. Ich habe es schon fast erreicht, doch dann höre ich eine Stimme in meinem Rücken. „Na na na, Anna, wohin willst du denn?"

Ich bleibe stehen und spüre, wie sich sämtliche Muskeln in meinem Körper plötzlich anspannen. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, dann drehe ich mich langsam um. Fred und George haben sich zu mir umgedreht und schauen mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ich antworte ihnen nicht. Was soll ich ihnen denn nur sagen? Ich versuche verzweifelt, mir eine Lüge einfallen zu lassen, doch es klappt einfach nicht. Ich schnaube genervt.

„Ein Gang in die Küche?", fragt Fred.

„Oder aufs Klo?", ergänzt George.

„Oder gar aus dem Schloss?"

„Stinkbomben legen?"

„Was dagegen, wenn wir mitkommen?"

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ja, ich habe etwas dagegen, wenn ihr mitkommt", brumme ich.

„Soso." Fred grinst schelmisch.

„Ich gehe nämlich tatsächlich auf die Toilette." Hoffentlich glauben sie mir das. Ich bemerke, dass ich meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt habe und die Fingernägel sich in die weiche Haut meiner Handflächen graben. Sofort entspanne ich meine Hände, doch ich weiß nicht, wohin mit meinen Armen. Ich verschränke sie vor der Brust.

„Sie ist", beginnt George.

„Nervös", beendet Fred. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie wirklich begleiten. Was meinst du, Georgie?"

„Ich bin völlig deiner Meinung." George grinst breit und die beiden stehen auf.

„Untersteht euch!", presse ich unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich will euch wirklich nicht bei meinem… Gang zur Toilette dabei haben."

„Nun gut, wir sind so gütig und lassen dich bei deinem Date allein." Die beiden zwinkern mir zu und gehen die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Woher wissen sie…?

Es ist kurz vor 12. Ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen. Schnell klettere ich durch das Loch. „Lumos", flüstere ich und sofort erleuchtet die Spitze meines Zauberstabs meine Umgebung. Hastig laufe ich durch das stille, bis auf meinen Zauberstab völlig dunkle Schloss. Vor dem Raum der Wünsche bleibe ich stehen. „Nox." Um mich herum wird es stockdunkel. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen, atme tief ein und erst, als ich das leise Knirschen von Stein höre, öffne ich meine Lider wieder. Wie von selbst wandert meine Hand zur Türklinke und drückt sie hinunter. Ich trete ein und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Es sieht aus, wie sonst auch. Ein gemütlicher Raum mit Kamin, ohne Fenster. Direkt neben mir steht eine kleine Kommode, von der ich vermute, dass sie leer ist. Auf dem Boden liegen weiche, alte Teppiche, an einer Wand steht ein riesiges Bücherregal. Und überall leuchten Teelichter. An der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin steht ein großen Himmelbett, heute ist es in hellblau bezogen, mit samtigen, schweren dunkelblauen Vorhängen.

Draco steht vor dem Bett, an einen der Pfosten gelehnt. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe offen sind und eine Vorahnung auf seinen drahtigen, aber muskulösen Körper zulassen. Seine schwarze Krawatte hängt ihm locker um den Hals. Unter seiner schwarzen Hose blitzen seine nackten Füße hervor. Als er mich sieht lächelt er. Es ist ein schiefes Lächeln, einladend, offen und zugleich so voller Begierde.

Manchmal lesen wir uns etwas aus einem der vielen Bücher hier drin vor. Aber heute ist kein Mal von diesen Manchmalen.

Ich lege meinen Zauberstab auf die Kommode und gehe auf ihn zu. Ich versuche, einen sexy Gang hinzulegen, aber seinem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, ist das schief gelaufen. Ich erreiche ihn und er streicht mir eine rotbraune Locke aus dem Gesicht. Dann umschließt er es mit beiden Händen und küsst mich sanft. Seine Lippen sind warm und ein wenig trocken auf meinen, aber das macht mir nichts. Er lächelt im Kuss und ich erwidere es. Seine Hände wandern an meinem Körper hinunter, über meine Schultern hinunter zu meiner Hüfte, wo sie einen Moment lang verharren. Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Hals und ziehe ihn noch weiter zu mir herunter. Ich presse meinen Körper eng an seinen, spüre seine Hände auf meiner Hüfte und küsse ihn wild und verlangend. Er drückt mich mit leichtem Druck in Richtung Bett. Ich falle mit dem Rücken auf die weiche Matratze, löse meinen Mund nicht von seinem. Draco legt sich auf mich, stützt sich aber mit den Armen etwas ab, um nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mir zu liegen. Ich löse meine Arme von seinem Hals und greife nach Krawatte, werfe sie fort vom Bett. Dann öffne ich die verbliebenen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, und streiche ihm über die Muskeln an seinem Bauch. Unter meiner Berührung erschauert er und ich lächle zufrieden. Er unterbricht den Kuss und streift das Hemd ab, bevor er meine Bluse aufknöpft. Knopf für Knopf. Dabei küsst er jede Stelle, an der zuvor ein Knopf meine Haut berührt hatte. Seine Küsse wandern immer tiefer, sie scheinen kleine Schläge durch meinen Körper zu schicken. Aber es gefällt mir. Draco öffnet meinen Gürtel, dann den Knopf meiner Jeans.

Ich streife sie ab und er küsst mich kurz, aber voller Verlangen auf den Mund. Dann entledigt er sich seiner eigenen Hose und legt sich neben mir auf den Rücken. Mittlerweile bin ich etwas erhitzt. Ich setzte mich auf ihn und schlüpfe aus meiner Bluse heraus.

Unterwäsche. Ich lächle lasziv und in Dracos Augen leuchtet Begehren auf, sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet. Ich beuge mich hinunter, küsse sein rechtes Schlüsselbein. Sein linkes. Die kleine Mulde dazwischen. Ihm entfährt ein zufriedenes Seufzen und meine Lippen wandern seinen Hals hinauf bis zu seinem Mund, der mich warm empfängt. Meine Hände liegen auf seiner warmen Brust und ich spüre seinen schnellen, kräftigen Herzschlag unter mir pulsieren. In einem Takt mit meinem. Eine seiner Hände liegt in meinem Nacken und zieht mich zu sich herunter, die andere hat gerade den Verschluss meines BHs gefunden und öffnet ihn jetzt. Schnell liegt auch der BH weit vom Bett entfernt. Seine Hand wandert tiefer, zu meinem Höschen und hinein. Ich spüre seine warmen, etwas zittrigen Finger und ich merke, wie ich feucht werde. Ein leises Keuchen entweicht meinem Mund und er lacht leise.

Langsam zieht er mein Höschen hinunter, bis ich es mir schließlich ungeduldig entledige, seine Boxershorts folgen sofort. Ich knie über ihm, meine rotbraunen Locken ein Vorhang um unsere Gesichter. „Brianna", murmelt er leise und zieht meinen Kopf zu sich herab, um mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Meine linke Hand tastet sich an seinem Körper nach unten, bis ich schließlich seinen steifen Penis in der Hand halte. Er stöhnt leise auf und ich spüre kurz, wie er sich anspannt, dann liege ich plötzlich wieder auf dem Rücken unter ihm. Ich bin etwas außer Atem, genau wie er. Dracos Penis findet seinen Weg in mich hinein und ich spüre ihn in mir, das Spiel meiner Muskeln liebkost ihn. Er stößt erneut zu und ich stöhne laut auf. Er ist leicht über mich gebeugt, mit der linken Hand stützt er sich neben meinem Kopf ab, mit der rechten massiert er meine Brust. Seine Augen haben meine fest gefangen und ich verliere mich in dem grau. Alles an ihm erscheint mir plötzlich überdeutlich, sein mir mittlerweile so vertrauter Geruch, die grauen Augen, sein Penis in mir, wie er sich bewegt. Wie in Wellen beginnt es. Ich stöhne lauter. Draco vergräbt seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter und stößt wieder zu. Die Wellen kommen schneller, heftiger und auch sein Körper bebt. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt verschließt er meinen Mund mit seinem und mein Stöhnen ergießt sich in seinen Mund.

Er zieht sich aus mir zurück, verweilt aber über mich gebeugt. Wir beide atmen schwer, erschöpft aber zufrieden. Oder eher: befriedigt. Er rollt sich von mir herunter und legt sich neben mich. Ich bette meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter, meine Hand auf seiner Brust und er legt einen Arm um mich.

„Draco?", flüstere ich.

„Mh?", macht er fragend.

Es war mir nicht klar. Nicht bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Wir hatten unsere kleine Affäre schon mehrere Wochen. Und es hatte als Spaß angefangen. Vielleicht war es für ihn noch immer nur Spaß. Aber für mich…?

„Ich liebe dich." Ich warte gespannt auf seine Antwort, die nicht sofort kommt.

Es war ein Fehler, denke ich sofort. Ein großer Fehler. Brianna, verdammt! Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen. Wieso hast du es ihm gesagt? Als ob er jemals mehr von dir will als Sex, du dummes Mädchen. Als ob er, Draco Malfoy, jemals tiefere Gefühlte für dich haben könnte.

Tränen steigen in mir auf. Verdammt. Aber Draco hebt den Kopf, küsst mich sanft auf den Scheitel und erwidert leise: „Ich liebe dich auch."


End file.
